


Gaze

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [30]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Love, Making Love, buckynat - Freeform, soul mates, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To find sanctuary is rare. To share it with another is nothing short of beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

In their line of work, you could tell everything you needed to know from the eyes.

Amber hues, blue oceans, green valleys.  
Brown deceit, or yellow jealousy.

They could have a mouth that'd spin a web that would take a spider a lifetime to convert materially. But their eyes... Those could tell everything.

They kissed softly, his hand running slowly along the small of her back in ways no one could ever hope to imitate.

& in their line of work, they had seen too many lights disappear from them. Their eyes, holding the last memory & glow from the other.

His other hand moved to her waist.

Some alone.

Natalia's hands grasped for his belt, taking it off.

Too often.

She slid his pants & briefs slowly off, taking it as far to her amid calf, as she adjusted to let her feet take off the rest.  
He smiled into her lips.  
Her hair swam in the sea of pillows as he put his face into it, before moving his closed eyes to the side of her face, the tips of his nose brushing against her cheek as she adjusted in pure ecstacy.

In their line of work, you were considered lucky to not die alone in the field.

Whispered sweet Russian nothings into her ear. "[I want you to be the last thing I see.]". Cyrillic vowels wrapped in Brooklyn accents, sliding off his tongue as if it was the first language he ever learned.

To die amongst comrades; testaments to their level of dedication. Pillars to tell stories to.

She began to slide into him, reminded what Heaven could feel like. Redemption, & forgiveness for everything she had done, made up in him.  
"[You're the only star I ever wish on.]"

That was before. In their current line of work, it's luck because it's the last time you're able to see truth.  
Measure of their sacrifice; closure.

She kissed him again, her hands holding his against his thigh.

Reminder of why you fight. So that others get a chance to keep it.

They breathed into the other as their song slowly began. Rhythm that even time couldn't attain.

So she Thanked God James was real.  
Because in their line of work, angels don't exist. You aren't forgiven for your sins. You cannot pass Go.

She breathed his name, like a prayer she would never tire of.

You don't get to say you love someone. You don't have the chance to fight for them.

They fell into another, rolling to their side.

You don't get the blessing of saying you have someone you'd die for.  
& someone to say the same.

They breathed deep, her eyes locking into his.

In their line of work, it isn't possible.  
& in his gaze, she only ever saw that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AL†RS- "GAZE"  
> https://soundcloud.com/dissonantearth/gaze
> 
> Thank You so much for reading :)


End file.
